The present invention generally relates software system application, and more particularly to dynamic deployment of software application test cases, within an integrated system environment. In software development, it is often necessary to execute and examine a system application test case or code in an integrated environment, such as, for example, a Java application server. The integrated environment generally provides software and hardware resources, such as, database configuration resources, or application development resources, for examining the system application test cases. The integrated environment can also be a server development framework that provides a generalized approach for manually creating a client application-server implementation for executing and examining the system application test cases. For example, one function of the software developed framework can be based on manual execution of application procedures, such as, programs, routines, or scripts, for supporting processing of the examined software test cases in the integrated environment.